


Red Suits You

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink Discovery, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, like very mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has a kink Dallon didn't know about.<br/>He might like it, though.<br/>A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> I am very fascinated by the idea of Brendon in panties.  
> A certain pair of panties.  
> So I wrote it.

Dallon had not expected his night to go like this.  
He thought he’d take a quick shower at the venue after the concert before being driven to their hotel for the night. Then he was gonna go to his room and maybe read a little before getting a good night’s sleep in a comfortable bed that wasn’t a tour bus bunk for once. And that was it.  
Things didn’t happen this way.  
  
He got as far as their arrival at the hotel, after that plans changed.  
  
The whole band’s rooms were on the same floor so they all went up together. Dallon and Brendon wished a good night to Dan and Kenny whose rooms were closer to the elevator and then walked down the hallway towards their own rooms.  
Dallon spotted his eventually, Brendon slapped him on the shoulder good naturedly and after fumbling with the key card for a moment Dallon called out a Good Night after him and closed his door behind himself. He sighed.  
  
Dallon started stripping out of his clothes almost immediately, keeping only his boxers on to sleep. He didn’t spent much time before getting in bed, book in hand. After a few pages he got bored though and decided to lie down. Catching a few more hours would do him good. With that thought he turned off the bedside lamp.  
  
But an hour later Dallon was still awake. Tossing from one side to the other, trying to get comfortable. After another five minutes of pointlessly staring at the dark ceiling he sat up. Sleep just didn’t come. On a whim he grabbed his phone.  
  
To Brendon:  
_r u still awake?_  
  
It took a few minutes but then Dallon’s phone dinged with a new message.  
  
From Brendon:  
_yeah, what’s up?_  
  
To Brendon:  
_cant sleep, can i come over for a bit?_  
  
This time it took almost ten minutes before he got a reply.  
  
From Brendon:  
_sure_  
  
To Brendon:  
_cool, whats your room number again?_  
  
From Brendon:  
_1152_  
  
To Brendon:  
_thx_  
_  
_ Dallon hesitated before hitting send, not quite sure if he should add a kissing emoji or if it’d be too much. Sure, they’d hooked up a few times but it wasn’t like _that_.

He got out of bed, only pulling on a loose fitting shirt. He doubted anyone would see him on the short walk over to Brendon’s room. He got the key card out of the holder and closed his door quietly.  
  
Once he got to Brendon’s room he knocked, Brendon opened the door in low-riding sweatpants and nothing else. Dallon would lie if he said he didn’t appreciate the view. His eyes wandered from Brendon’s face over his neck, down his chest and to the V disappearing into his pants. Brendon’s little smirk as he stepped aside to let Dallon in told him he’d noticed.  
  
“I guess I’m not used to going to sleep before 3 anymore,” Dallon said and plopped down onto Brendon’s bed unceremoniously. The TV was switched on to some nature documentary. Brendon sat down next to him, back against the headboard.  
  
“Hmh, me neither.”  
  
Dallon leaned against Brendon’s side and Brendon wormed his arm through the gap behind Dallon’s neck to put it on his shoulders, pulling him in a little. Usually, neither of them was very cuddly but right now it felt nice just sitting there watching TV in silence. After a while though, the proximity to Brendon’s naked upper body got somewhat overwhelming. Dallon hadn’t had sex in a while and jerking off just wasn’t the same. Besides, Brendon was, simply put, very attractive. He snaked the hand he’d had in his own lap over to rest just above Brendon’s knee. Their _thing_ was still relatively new and Dallon didn’t want to make Brendon uncomfortable now, so he was a little cautious.  
  
Dallon started tracing patterns on the fabric of Brendon’s sweatpants, inching his hand up in increments over time. He squirmed a bit, slowly getting hot at the memory of the few past adventures they’d shared. It’d been good, _unforgettably_ good.  
  
Brendon didn’t stop him, he just glanced over at Dallon sometimes. So Dallon got bolder and moved his hand to stroke higher and higher. He had almost reached his crotch when Brendon’s body stiffened suddenly. Dallon stopped immediately and moved to take his hand away. Sure, by now he was horny as fuck but if Brendon wasn’t up for it he could do without. But Brendon took his arm from around Dallon’s shoulders and reached down to keep Dallon’s hand in place, his muscles slowly relaxing again. The movement had caused Brendon’s pants to pull tighter around his crotch and Dallon was pretty sure he could make out a growing bulge. Good to know they were on the same page then.  
  
“Keep going, please.” Brendon’s voice was a little hoarse already and he looked at Dallon with a slight flush gracing his cheeks.  
  
Dallon didn’t have to be told twice, he turned sideways a bit and continued his ministrations. He let his hand wander to the inside of Brendon’s thigh, making him spread his legs a little. Dallon stroked up and down the inseam of Brendon’s pants, knuckles now bumping against Brendon’s dick with every upward move. Brendon slid down the bed, now only halfway propped up against the headboard, most of his upper body resting on the pillows. He moved his thighs further apart and Dallon got on his knees, taking a moment to palm his half-hard dick. Brendon’s eyes followed his every move and he licked his lips, eyes dark.  
  
Dallon then decided to just get on with it and simply straddled Brendon’s leg, pushing his right knee up far enough to be able to grind it against Brendon’s cock. He braced his hands on the headboard and leaned in, pausing just short of Brendon’s mouth.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Brendon asked and that was all Dallon wanted to hear before pressing their lips together. He brought his hands up to frame Brendon’s face, wasting no time to lick at Brendon’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue in without holding back. Brendon responded eagerly, lifting his hips to grind up against Dallon’s leg. They both groaned into the kiss.  
  
It was unbelievably hot and soon they were making out wildly, rutting against each other like touch starved horny teenagers. Dallon’s hands were buried in Brendon’s thick hair now and Brendon was pulling him in, fingers under the waistband of Dallon’s boxers. Dallon felt he could probably come just like that but Brendon was still wearing way too many layers to actually get enough friction. So he let his hands wander down Brendon’s sides to the sweatpants still clinging to his legs.  
  
At once, Brendon pressed his whole body up against Dallon, using the momentum to gain the upper hand and throw them around so that now he was the one straddling Dallon. Dallon barely had time to get used to the new position before Brendon was shifting down against his crotch again, moving restlessly. He twisted Dallon head back a little, licking and sucking his way up Dallon’s neck to his jaw and over to his mouth, thrusting his tongue between his lips. Dallon put his hands on Brendon’s lower back, scratching at the skin lightly with his fingernails. Then he remembered what he’d been in the process of doing and let his fingers slide down to dip into Brendon’s pants.  
  
Brendon pushed down harder, squeezing his thighs around Dallon’s leg and Dallon lifted the waistband of the pants to move them down Brendon’s ass. Brendon let out a high-pitched whine and made a movement as if to pull away, only succeeding in lifting his head though as Dallon’s hands on his butt hindered him from doing more.  
  
Dallon pushed the sweatpants down over the swell of Brendon’s ass. He didn’t actually see what he was doing but his thumbs suddenly skimmed over something textured and silky, very much unlike the soft cotton of the briefs Brendon usually liked to wear and that he’d been expecting. Dallon traced over it again. And again. Then he slid one finger under the material and let it snap back against the skin. Brendon had gone completely still over him. Dallon saw his Adam’s apple bob.  
  
“Brendon?” He asked in a murmur, voice tinged with the smirk spreading over his face. “Are those what I think they are?”  
Dallon started to pull down the sweatpants all the way, using his feet to get them off in the end and shoving them down the bed. Brendon still hadn’t said a word.  
Dallon put a hand on Brendon’s chest, urging him to sit up, his weight heavy on Dallon’s thigh. Brendon went along without protest. His eyes were a little glassy and he seemed to look straight through Dallon.  
  
Dallon kept his eyes trained on Brendon’s face and chest, trying to refrain from glancing down. He wanted to surprise himself with what Brendon was actually wearing. Brendon's skin was flushed red and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Dallon leaned back on his forearms, letting his gaze slowly, oh so slowly travel down Brendon’s body. If he hadn’t already held his breath when Brendon’s crotch came into view, he’d surely choked on it now.  
Brendon was wearing [a dark red pair of panties](http://www.foxers.com/cranberry-red-boxer-brief/).  
As if in trance Dallon reached out to touch them. The red fabric was soft and felt like cotton. The material Dallon had touched earlier must have been the black lace trimming running along Brendon’s hips. There were matching trims around the leg holes as well. Down the front of the panties was a small slit, held together with two black buttons.  
  
Dallon’s mouth was very dry. He couldn’t stop staring. Only the sharp intake of breath coming from Brendon got him out of his dream-like state.  
  
“It’s-” Brendon’s voice was scratchy. He cleared his throat but didn’t say anything else. Dallon tore his eyes away from Brendon’s middle.  
  
Brendon’s face was flushed beet-red all the way up to his hairline but his head was slightly raised and his eyes were boring into Dallon’s as if to dare him to make fun of him. Dallon could see the muscles in his jaw working.  
Dallon’s fingers were still on the panties and he looked down again, taking in the sight of Brendon’s cock downright straining the red cotton as he was obviously still very turned on. This pair had probably not been designed to be worn by men. The thought of Brendon wearing women's panties sent a hot spark down Dallon’s spine and his toes curled against the sheets.  
  
“That’s incredible,” Dallon spoke up eventually. Brendon opened his mouth but Dallon didn’t let him get a word in. “Incredibly hot.”  
  
Brendon’s cock jumped at Dallon’s words and all of a sudden he was moving again. He dragged Dallon upright and crashed their lips together.  
  
“Thank fuck!” Brendon groaned out, “I didn’t expect you to come over. I was gonna indulge myself, jerk off-” Dallon moaned loudly at that, “I never even considered you might _like it._ ”  
  
“This is without a doubt the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Oh my God, _Brendon!_ ”  
  
Dallon must have lost a second there, too mesmerized by the sight of Brendon in nothing but the panties, because suddenly Brendon was tugging on Dallon’s shirt. Dallon raised his arms instinctively to help him get it off before leaning in to kiss Brendon again. It was wet and dirty, all clashing teeth and bitten lips. Dallon had his hands on Brendon’s ass, palming his cheeks through the fabric and Brendon was continuously grinding himself against Dallon’s leg in an erratic rhythm. But it wasn’t enough. Dallon needed to see!  
  
He grabbed Brendon’s hips to keep him from rutting up against him, earning a frustrated whine but Brendon let himself be manhandled. Dallon pushed him away just a bit.  
  
“Please, I need to see you!” Dallon's voice sounded unbelievably desperate even to his own ears. In other circumstances he would have been embarrassed for sure.  
  
“Okay, okay but _do_ something, goddammit!”  
  
Dallon reached around to Brendon’s front where his cock was threatening to burst open the panties at the slit, the buttons straining to keep his erection in check in the confined space. There was a small wet spot coloring the fabric an even darker red.  
  
“How does it feel?” Dallon asked breathlessly, fascinated by the snug fit of the panties around Brendon’s dick and ass. He slipped one finger under the band around his thighs, making Brendon squirm.  
  
“Goddamn amazing, you have no idea,” Brendon’s hips ground up into nothing, trying for friction. Dallon saw the wet spot grow as he leaked more precome.  
  
“Please tell me I can make you come in them, I-” Dallon didn’t even get to finish asking before Brendon started nodding frantically, moaning out his approval.  
  
“Fuck yeah! Please, just get on with it!”  
  
And Dallon did exactly that. He cupped Brendon’s balls with one hand, feeling them heavy and pressed against the cotton. His other hand closed around Brendon's dick through the fabric and he started palming him as good as he could. Dallon squeezed a little and eventually found a rhythm that made Brendon moan out loud, pushing his hips hard against Dallon’s hand. He had his arms braced on Dallon’s shoulders and his forehead rested against his own upper arm. Dallon twisted his hand a little bit, tracing a line up one side of Brendon’s cock. He reached the head and felt where Brendon had already soaked through the material. Brendon’s moans grew louder now and his hips were jerking involuntarily. That’s it, Dallon thought and lightly scratched his nail over the slit.  
  
Brendon came with a jolt. Orgasm hitting him so hard that it made Dallon shake with it as well. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Brendon was spurting through the panties, come sliding down his cock and towards his balls. He was panting, head pressed into Dallon’s neck so that he felt every hot huff of breath. Dallon was convinced he’d ever seen Brendon come this violently.  
  
Dallon knew he was on the brink of orgasm himself. He’d pulled down his own boxers and his hand was working his dick unsteadily. He just needed one last little push and he’d be gone, too.  
Brendon’s arms were still resting heavily on Dallon’s shoulders and he had one hand pushed into the hair on the back of Dallon’s head, fingers twisting into it. Suddenly he rose on his knees, tugging at Dallon’s hair with the movement and his crotch dragged wetly against Dallon’s stomach. That was all it took. Dallon came almost tonelessly.  
  
They sat there for a while, trying to catch their breath. Brendon was kind of awkwardly hugging Dallon’s head and Dallon was still panting against Brendon’s skin, being held up by him. Dallon let himself fall backwards eventually, pulling Brendon with him and mostly on top of him. With his finger he drew a line from the nape of Brendon’s neck down to the dip just above his ass. Then he pushed his hand into the panties, letting it rest there. His index and middle finger just barely between his cheeks.  
  
“Red suits you,” Dallon whispered.  
  
Brendon just chuckled.


End file.
